


The Birth of Sleipnir

by khilari



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus sets his sights on Loki and takes the form of a horse, Svadilfari, in order to get to him. Told in (not very) epic poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Sleipnir

‘Tis know that Zeus in olden days  
Seduced his lovers many ways  
As swan, gold shower, cuckoo, cow  
And ant, although no one knows how.  
Greece had no beauties left to yield  
So he set his gaze further afield  
And there ‘mid Asgard’s shining halls  
He spied a youth, fairest of all  
Loki, Odin’s younger son  
A lover waiting to be won.  
Now ‘tis well known in Greece back then  
Gods would often sleep with men  
Lesser known that you would never  
Find two gods sleeping together  
For though young men could play the hart  
No god could take a woman’s part.  
The Aesir men were stricter still  
But Zeus had always had his will.  
He wracked his mighty brains with thought  
Until he found the plan he sought  
A subtle plan, and rather strange,  
Like most of his it meant a change  
For he had settled on a course,  
He would become a Jotun’s horse.  
He set out, searching for a time  
Amid the ice of Jotunheim  
Until he found a Jotun man  
Who could help him with his plan  
“Ask for Freya, I’ll build the wall  
Ask for the sun, you’ll get it all.”  
Zeus was believed, although he lied,  
And soon, trotting at the giant’s side,  
A stallion to Asgard came  
To build the wall of later fame.  
“No one could build a wall so soon  
Who cares what he has asked as boon?”  
Said Loki, offering sly advice,  
And the Aesir thought it sounded nice  
To have a wall and give no pay  
So his advice carried the day.  
The wall was built both fast and strong  
The Aesir wondered what went wrong  
No horse could carry such a load  
As Zeus pulled each day up the road  
Afraid of losing moon and sun  
They came together, every one.  
When Loki found that he was blamed  
Intent on casting off the shame  
He said that he would fix their plight  
He’d find a way that very night.  
The next day at the quarry there  
Stood a handome, slender mare,  
Dark of mane, eyes green as grass,  
Zeus knew his plan had come to pass  
So Loki ran and Zeus pursued  
While the Jotun stormed and stewed  
Knowing soon he’d lose his prize  
With Freya right before his eyes  
When he declared he had been cheated  
Thor was called, the giant defeated.  
Thor was not pleased, after the fight,  
To learn of his brother’s plight  
And though he searched the hills and fields  
His seeking offered little yield.  
Loki returned some months later  
(A foal in tow, there’d be none greater  
Ever born to ride or race)  
Thor caught him up in glad embrace  
And though some laughed his family  
Were glad to see him home safely.  
And if any wondered where the horse  
Had gone now things had run their course  
They never knew that he was home  
Back in Olympus, on his throne.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Birth of Sleipnir by khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649191) by [minthepsychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthepsychic/pseuds/minthepsychic)




End file.
